1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an in-wall video/audio signal adapter device and more particularly to an in-wall video/audio signal adapter device including a first adapter and a second adapter. The first and second adapters are mounted in a first cavity and a second cavity previously formed on a wall. CAT5/CAT6 Internet signal transmission cables are previously laid in the wall for connecting the first adapter with the second adapter. Accordingly, the CAT5/CAT6 Internet signal transmission cables are hidden in the wall without being exposed to an indoor environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existent video/audio signal transmission cable applied to video/audio multimedia products has a transmission distance limited to about 10 meters. However, in indoor layouts, a video/audio multimedia output equipment (such as a DVD player) is often spaced from a video/audio multimedia receiving equipment (such as a display) by a distance farther than the effective transmission distance of the video/audio signal transmission cable. In this case, the video/audio multimedia receiving equipment will be unable to receive the video/audio signals output from the video/audio multimedia output equipment.
A video/audio signal adapter has been developed to solve the above problem. The video/audio signal adapter includes a transmitter unit and a receiver unit. The transmitter unit includes a video/audio signal input connector and two RJ45 output connectors. The receiver unit including a video/audio signal output connector and two RJ45 input connectors. The video/audio signal input connector of the transmitter unit is connected to an output equipment (such as a DVD player) via a video/audio signal transmission cable. CAT5/CAT6 Internet signal transmission cables are connected between the RJ45 output connectors of the transmitter unit and the RJ45 input connectors of the receiver unit. The video/audio signal output connector of the receiver unit is connected to a receiving equipment (such as a display) via a video/audio signal transmission cable. Accordingly, the allowable mounting distance between the output equipment and the receiving equipment can be effectively elongated.
However, according to the above arrangement, the CAT5/CAT6 Internet signal transmission cables connected between the transmitter unit and the receiver unit are exposed to an indoor environment. The CAT5/CAT6 Internet signal transmission cables have very long lengths. This leads to poor appearance of the indoor environment. Moreover, people may be tripped by the CAT5/CAT6 Internet signal transmission cables. In addition, the transmitter unit and receiver unit are not fixed on a stationary article. The transmitter unit and receiver unit are often randomly placed on the ground or on a desktop. Under such circumstance, the transmitter unit and receiver unit will occupy much room. Also, the transmitter unit and receiver unit are likely to displace due to external force. As a result, the signal transmission cables connected with the transmitter unit and receiver unit by way of plugging are apt to unplug and detach from the transmitter unit and receiver unit.